


Of Flowers, Lies, and Troubles

by sasuisgay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Lies, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuisgay/pseuds/sasuisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am confused by the fact that I have only written 4 drabbles....... The striked texts were more like something that Himuro wrote but then striked numerous times but they were still readable somehow…

**Daffodils - A reason to cry.**

He screwed things up again, didn't he? Himuro stared at his dim-litted phone. It was the only thing that brightened up his dark room. Today was supposed to be perfect. Finally, they will have a proper date. But no, he just had to talk about their past, the painful part of their past. 

He still felt envious of Kagami’s skill. He felt envious when he watched Kagami played with some kids near the park (Himuro refused to play along). He felt envious when Kagami could score more at the basketball machine on the arcade. He still couldn't get over it and he hated himself for it.

And now it leads into another fight and Kagami went back to Tokyo. Himuro was waiting for his call before decided to call him, but no anwer. Tears started to roll down to his cheeks, he was afraid. “God, what have I done?”

**Lilacs - The perfect date.**

A homemade dinner that was made by your loved one, for Himuro, was the perfect closing for a perfect day. Himuro visited Kagami at Tokyo for his winter holiday, of course that means he will be staying at his house.

They went to the snow park earlier that day, resulting in a little snowball fight between them. It was a tradition for them and the other kids from their neghbourhood when winter came. Unless there was a strom, they will had a snowball fight every day in Winter.

They also tried to make a snow man and the best they could do was something that only looked like a snow man. Then they went to a cafe, ordered hot coffee, and just chatted. And now, here they are, back to Kagami’s house. The date was nothing fancy but it was memorable.

The stars on the sky were crystal clear even though the soft snow started to fall. Himuro remembered how they would drink the hot chocolate that Kagami’s mother made as they spent their night until they fell asleep during childhood. That was what they were doing right now, but with just the two of them around and Himuro leaned to Kagami’s shoulder.

‘ _I wonder what should I give him for Christmas…_ ’

**Dandelions - A lie I used to tell you.**

It wasn't exactly a lie. Really, it wasn't. It’s just that it had something more behind the words he said. “You have done a good job, Taiga. Next time, I’ll beat you!” Their usual chats, their usual plays. Slowly but surely, Himuro came to realize that he, one day, won’t be able to beat him anymore. 

“Are you alright, Tatsuya?” Taiga asked, his victory grin suddenly disappeared. “I’m fine.” Himuro smiled. “Just a little tired. Let’s play again tomorrow.” Ah, maybe that was indeed a lie. He wasn't fine. He didn't feel fine at all.

****

****

**Too late - A suicide note**

Dear Kuroko,

It has been nice meeting you. We maybe only have met a few times but I must say those times were fun and enjoyable, even in the match. 

This is probably a bother, but can you please take care of Taiga for me? He is a bit, oh well… Not a bit… He can be quite an airhead sometimes but he is a kind guy at heart. Teasing him a little is fine too. Hahahaha. And can you please tell him I am sorry too? 

~~I know and believe both of you can be the best basketball players in Japan. Because both of you have the talent that I will never ever have, no matter what I do or how hard I try and beg for it. The talent that I’m willing to exchange my life for. God isn't very fair. Unlike you and Taiga, even without me in this world, it’ll change nothing. This is the best thing to do. Maybe, I’ll have that talent in my next life. Or maybe not. I don’t know. I’m tired.~~

Actually, I really hope all of us can play basketball together again. I’m sure it will be fun and the memories will be precious. Again, it’s nice to have known you, Kuroko. Good bye. 

Sincerely, Himuro.


	2. Let's Summon A Ghost!

A coin, a pencil, a paper with  _hiragana_  and other stuffs written and/or drawn on it, a trembling boy, a boy with an excited smile, a boy who regretted his choice to play with his Asian basketball teammates, an opened windows, and an empty house were just perfect for a traditional Japanese demon summoning game.  
  
“This is just another shock therapy, Taiga. Besides, many children like us play this on Japan every summer, do it is relatively safe. It has also been proven that everything will be alright as long as we follow the rules.” Himuro explained calmly for God-knows-how-many times that night.  
  
“It never helps me! This is worse than you forced me to pat that horrifying monster dog. And we live in the States now, so why do we have to play this game?! I am going home!” Kagami groaned as he stood up from the floor before a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement.  
  
“Taiga, I know I said this is the safest Japanese ritual out there before. However, there is a heavy punishment for anybody who has the intention to play this game but ends up not playing it. We will be possessed by spirits and after 3 days we will be killed.” Himuro applauded himself mentally because he could pull out a lie and a terrified expression that surely convinced Kagami to sit back.  
  
“I hate you, Tatsuya.” Kagami said and Himuro just replied with a smile and a cliche ‘I love you too, lil’ brother.’


End file.
